tentativa
by F.Mellingott
Summary: Após o primeiro embate com Lord Voldemort e seus comensais da morte, e entre as etapas seguintes das ações da Ordem da Fênix, Tonks e Lupin finalmente se descobrem apaixonados um pelo outro. Cenas [NC17] e SPOILER de OdF. Leiam e comentem!


**Disclaimer****: **Esta é uma fic baseada em personagens dos livros de Joanne K. Rowling, sem estar, no entanto, ligada a ela ou a seus parceiros comerciais, como Bloomsbury, outras editoras e Warner Bros, Inc. com isso, não se pretende lucro algum, mas tão-só o entretenimento de fãs da série da autora.

**Tentativa **

     Ela não esperava que ele entendesse. Afinal, nunca achava que pudesse ter uma resposta concreta ao que lhe perguntava. Estava sempre quieto, no seu canto, ensimesmado, pensando no Sirius. E como, agora, dizer que ela, _ela_ poderia estar ao lado dele? Como dizer: Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo tanto, e você é a minha vida? Não tinha coragem. Porque, por mais que as pessoas dissessem que era ela a louca de toda a turma, ela se sentia a mais tímida, a mais travada que conhecia. Nem a pequena Ginny era páreo para o seu jeito estátua de ser, quando se tratava de declarar o seu amor. Ao menos, ela tinha certeza de que aquele bobo do Harry sabia de Ginny e que um dia a enxergaria como ela era. Mas, quanto a ela, não tinha salvação.

     Tentou mais uma vez: -- Remus? Remus...? REMUS!

     -- Ahn? Ah, me desculpe, Tonks. Eu estava aqui terminando esse relat...

     -- Sim, sim, eu sei, Dumbledore espera isso para o mais rápido possível. Mas você não acha que está exausto? Não quer que eu termine pra você? Afinal, a gente vigiou o Beco juntos, e tenho certeza de que as informações baterão. Você me parece muito cansado mesmo; está meio acabado.

     -- Bom, você já sabe o porquê... Daqui a dois dias, vou me trancar por aí...

     Ela sentiu pena dele. Ah, que cruz era ter de suportar uma semana a cada mês de sofrimento, urros, dor, dilacerando a própria carne! Não sabia como, não tinha como ajudá-lo. Somente as poções preparadas com maestria por Snape poderiam minimizar as dores, mas ele estava em missão secreta. A não ser que... Sim! Por que jamais pensara nisso antes? Ela era uma metamorfomaga por excelência, poderia ser o que quisesse, poderia se disfarçar no que quisesse! Quantas cores de cabelos, rostos, estilos, tamanhos já não assumira em seus incontáveis disfarces? Mas daí a se transmutar em animal... Não. Não era animaga. Ou quem sabe a transfiguração? Mas em quê? O que permitiria a ela manter seu raciocínio? Não, não poderia. Bem que gostaria. Amaria poder fazer companhia a ele.

     -- O que foi, Tonks? – ele a observava, os cabelos grisalhos precocemente jogados sobre o olhar triste.  – Está se sentindo mal?

     -- Não, é que... Eu acho mesmo que deveria aproveitar esses dias que antecedem a lua cheia pra descansar. – Ela se sentia arrasada. – Por isso, me dá isso aqui e não discute! – Arrancando o pergaminho das mãos dele, apontou o dedo em riste para a escada. – Pode subir sem um piu, Sr. Aluado!

     Ela saiu da sala em direção à cozinha escura de pedra, deixando um desalentado porém surpreso Lupin a olhar para o nada.

     Já passava das duas e meia quando ela finalmente pôde enviar o relatório para Dumbledore, seguido de uma breve nota de explicação do descanso de Lupin. Suas costas doíam no meio, pelo tempo que passara debruçada sobre aquela mesa, a vela já no fim, mal iluminando o ambiente. O verão nunca chegava dentro daquele lugar horrivelmente frio que era a sede da Ordem e, por isso, aquela cozinha de pedra se encontrava mais fria do que nunca àquela hora. "Ai, ai, ai... Pareço uma velha..." Levantando-se, agitou a varinha e colocou água para ferver. Um bom chá de camomila ajudaria a pegar no sono e a deixar de pensar em certas coisas, como seus braços em torno do torso nu de Remus, seus lábios sofregamente beijando os dele, suas pernas se entrelaçando... Riu, sentindo um leve arrepio correr pela espinha dorsal. "Uma velha solitária e louca, falando consigo mesma... Ele nunca vai sequer imaginar que eu tenho essas idéias." Acrescentou a erva à água despejada na xícara. "Ah, se eu _tivesse_ coragem para tentar!"

     -- Tem água para mais uma xícara? – Lupin saía das sombras. – Desculpe, não queria te assustar, Nympha.

     -- Desde quando você está me espionando? – Por Merlim, e se ele tivesse ali tempo suficiente para ler seus pensamentos? Morreria de vergonha! O jeito seria retrucar: – E você sabe que eu detesto esse nome, Remus!

      Ele se sentou numa cadeira próxima à dela, as pernas abertas em torno do encosto, os braços cruzados sobre o espaldar, o rosto apoiado e os olhos castanhos fixos nela: -- Bom, acabei de chegar; senti o aroma do seu chá. Não consigo conciliar o sono, estou rolando há horas lá em cima. Pensei que um delicioso chá e sua companhia pudessem me ajudar a...

     -- A quê, Remus? – Sua voz não era mais do que um fio. Deus! Será...? Não, nem pensar. Estava delirando, o cansaço turvava sua mente. Ou via mesmo uma luz diferente no rosto dele, antes cansado, agora diferente, de um jeito que somente uma vez, uma única vez pensara ter flagrado?

     Ele se levantou de chofre, virando-se para a porta.

     -- Remus? Remus! -- Ela o alcançou, pousando uma mão em seu ombro. Ele estancou.

     Tonks sentia, na ponta de cada um de seus dedos, a tensão dele. Cada músculo estava tão esticado quanto uma corda de violino, pronto a arrebentar. – O que foi? Não quer mais o chá? O que foi que eu fiz? Me fala, Remus! Está passando mal? Posso ajudar? Por acaso voc...

     A mão dele sobre a sua, ainda virado de costas, fê-la se calar. Então, ele se virou, ainda segurando sua mão. Cabisbaixo, lentamente elevou sua mão, levando-a perto dos lábios, tocando-a levemente com os lábios.

     -- Ah, moça... O que você fez... – A voz de Lupin era um sussurro quase inaudível. – A questão é saber o que eu faço agora, Nymphadora Tonks... comigo e... e com o que eu sinto... aqui. – Pousou a mão dela sobre o peito, mantendo-a com as suas. Estava louco, finalmente, como supusera que um dia aconteceria. Só assim para julgar certo confessar-se para ela. Mas o tormento já não era suportável. Que morresse de vez, aqueles dias eram insuportáveis sem a presença de seus melhores, eternos amigos.

     Olhou para ela. Naquele rosto com formato de coração, viu duas lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos claros. – Não, não faça isso não... Tudo o que eu não quero é sua compaixão, Tonks... Eu não mereço nada, eu não sou ninguém, nada além de um semi-humano imbecil que julgou um dia poder ter a chance de ser feliz. Mas já que na posso, quero pelo menos dizer o que sinto. Só dessa vez. Juro.

     -- Não, Remus. – Que maravilha! Sentia que poderia flutuar sem vassoura, que poderia se transformar em chuva de mil cristais brilhantes sobre a cabeça dele, que poderia explodir de felicidade! E chorava, sim, mas nunca de tristeza, e sim de alívio daquela angústia que apertara seu peito durante aqueles anos todos. Ele a amava, ele a amava!

     Respirou fundo e olhou pra ele. Porque, se ele havia finalmente tido a coragem de se declarar, era a vez dela de fazer isso. Resolveu-se pelo que já acontecia: para a surpresa dele, inclinou seu rosto, aninhando-o na mão que secava suas lágrimas. Era quente, confortadora, carinhosa, com um toque gentil e apaixonado. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se estar. Era um milagre, algo realmente mágico. Estar ali, tão próxima, sendo tocada por ele era algo que até menos de vinte minutos imaginara ser impossível. – Não jura nada, não... Não se afasta, não. Eu quero.

     Fosse outro o momento, ela teria rido do assombro de Lupin. Mas, naquela hora, tudo o que fez foi se aproximar dele, colocando seu outro braço em torno do seu pescoço e colando seus lábios molhados aos dele de uma vez, num beijo desesperado, sôfrego, as mãos agora mergulhadas nos cabelos grisalhos, acariciando, puxando-os ao mesmo tempo, as cabeças se movimentando em sintonia. Era simplesmente maravilhoso sentir-se colada a ele, as mãos em sua cintura, em suas costas, passeando livres e rápidas por trás dela, a língua quente invadindo-lhe a boca, explorando cada recanto, os dentes se entrechocando, os lábios inchando, as salivas se misturando, aquela química magnífica que nem mesmo a mais perfeita aula de Snape poderia explicar.

     Teve a vaga impressão de ouvir xícaras se quebrando no chão, mas não pôde ver: estava extasiada, a respiração entrecortada, o coração batendo a mil, uma sensação de peso e de leveza indo e vindo do estômago para a boca e vice-versa. O mundo agora estava preenchido por sensações, por aromas, por toques, por paladares, tudo aquilo que os olhos não precisavam ver para que acreditasse. Porque nada poderia ser mais real do que ser carregada escada acima, ainda beijando-o, os braços seguros no pescoço, ou a cama se afundando sob o peso de ambos.

     A sensação de ter o peso dele sobre seu corpo e de senti-lo excitado foi um choque que logo se transformou em satisfação. Nunca soubera que _tinha_ esse poder feminino sobre um homem. Beijava-o, acariciava-lhe as costas, arrancando a camisa de dentro da calça e, mais ousadamente, levantando uma das pernas para pressionar-lhe o membro ereto. Riu-se em silêncio quando o ouviu gemer.

     Ele a beijava no pescoço, no rosto, revirava seus cabelos agora escuros e lisos, no tom natural, apalpando-a por inteiro e deixando uma das mãos sobre seu seio, por cima da blusa, friccionando o mamilo, fazendo-a arquear e suspirar. Sim, sim, Sirius estava errado, ela não era uma criança, mas uma mulher em sua plenitude, pronta para o amor. E queria ser ele a oferecer à sua rainha todo o prazer que fosse capaz de proporcionar. O medo, a incerteza, a baixa estima estavam a centenas de léguas dali, onde tudo o que importava era dar e receber amor e prazer. Sentiu-a tremer ante a perspectiva do toque na pele do seio que desnudava gentilmente, e a dor da excitação quando o tomou entre os lábios e os sugou, alterando carícias com a língua e mordidinhas no bico, que a arrepiavam por inteiro.

     O arrepio correu-lhe pelas costas quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu seio, os dentes prendendo e soltando o bico, num movimento delicado e ao mesmo tempo ousado. Não era possível permanecer calada; os suspiros e gemidos saíam de sua boca próxima as cabelos dele, ao pescoço, que beijava, quando ele se levantava, junto aos lábios dele. De repente, o quarto estava quente, e o calor emanava não das velas que bruxuleavam, mas dos corpos excitados, suados, agora em pé, antecedendo a noite que terminariam de passar juntos. Era um caminho trilhado por ambos rumo a uma experiência havia muito esperada. As mãos sabiam o caminho de cor, percorrendo cada centímetro da pele livre, despida da blusa de lã, depois do colete e enfim da camisa, num abraço desesperado, as pernas entrelaçando-se nas dele. Era uma jaqueta no chão, cachecol atirado a esmo, camisa de stretch com os botões arrancados, e uma saia rodada que agora se acumulava no quadril, a perna estando novamente levantada e justa no quadril dele, segura pela mão que apalpava firmemente ora a coxa, ora a nádega dela.

     Não precisava das palavras dele, ou de uma confissão maior: o olhar apaixonado, as mãos firmes que a percorriam por inteiro, a boca que a beijava sem parar, tudo nele exalava o desejo longamente contido, e tudo o que podia e queria fazer era agradá-lo, fazê-lo sentir-se tão desejado e esperado quanto ela. Por isso, afastou-se, segurando-lhe os pulsos delicadamente. O olhar dele era de curiosidade e de frustração. Não entendia por que ela havia interrompido o beijo, separado seu corpo do dele. A expressão interrogativa de Lupin logo teve sua resposta: segurando-o pela cintura, os olhos dela nos dele, os lábios inchados molhados e entreabertos, num meio-sorriso, ela se abaixou lentamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama, puxando-o para si. Ainda mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele, ela começou a tirar o cinto de sua calça.

     -- Ah, Nympha...

     -- Shhh... Quietinho, moço... – O sorriso dela era maroto, brincava em seus lábios provocando-o, enquanto suas mãos abaixavam o zíper e o acariciavam.

     Nem em sonhos ela imaginara a expressão de prazer inexplicável que tomou conta do rosto dele quando ela segurou o pênis, acariciando-o em toda a extensão, mesmo sem saber exatamente como. Tinha visto aquilo num filme de trouxas, completamente estranho, embora visse agora que a cara do ator expressava o que realmente havia sentido. Respirando fundo, tomou coragem para ir mais longe e fazer o que realmente queria: lentamente, chegou mais perto dele e, com gentileza, encostou seus lábios. Sentiu-o vibrar, contendo um gemido e, quando olhou novamente para ele, viu que seus olhos estavam fechados. Abriu a boca e, lentamente, numa tentativa, introduziu parte da extensão, sentindo-o firme mas, ao mesmo tempo, macio e quente. Até ali, tudo bem; já havia começado, e a parte mais difícil, que havia sido a de manter os olhos nele, sem morrer de vergonha, tinha passado. Descobriu, afinal, que quando se está com quem se ama, não é difícil. Era como uma dança, numa harmonia de movimentos que vinha naturalmente.

     Quando sentiu as mãos dele sobre seus ombros, escorregou para frente e voltou para trás, sentindo-o com os lábios, acariciando-o com a língua, pressionando-o de leve e relaxando os músculos das bochechas. Era um pouco trabalhoso no início, mas o prazer de vê-lo perder-se valia a pena. E, ao contrário do que pudesse ter conversado com amigas mais experientes, era doce, o que tornava aquilo uma experiência fantástica também para ela. Fechou os olhos e, coordenando a respiração, acelerou os movimentos, pois sentia nas mãos dele sobre seus cabelos que ele o queria. Ele ficava ainda mais excitado, se aquilo era possível, a respiração ofegante, a cabeça virando para o alto, as mãos ora nos cabelos, ora nos ombros, enquanto ela o mordiscava, o beijava, lambia-o, indo e vindo, alternando-se, arriscando, atrevida, deliciando-se por tê-lo assim tão abandonado para si. nis dele, acariciando-o em toda a extens ela segurou pressela começou a tirar o cinto de sua calça.

ma, le erade curiosidadeEra evidente Era Era evidente o domínio que ela exercia sobre aquele homem, cuja respiração entrecortada por gemidos abafados se acelerava cada vez mais. "Não vou agüentar... Não vou, não posso... Não quero, Nympha... Não consigo segurar muito mais... Não... Pára um pouco, eu preciso continuar _com_ você... Me deixa continuar..."

     Ela não entendia. Será que o havia machucado? Assustou-se e parou. Sentada, abandonou suas mãos no colo, o olhar parado. "Eu sou mesmo uma desastrada...", murmurou mais para si do que qualquer outra coisa.

     Lupin a abraçava, sentado na cama a seu lado, descansando sua testa na sua têmpora. Beijando seus cabelos, sua orelha, seu pescoço, ainda ofegando, sussurrou: -- Não diga besteiras, mulher... Você quase me leva à loucura... Só que eu quero... Bem, eu quero que você sinta também, entende? Assim... – Ele voltou a distribuir beijos em seu colo, sugando-lhe os mamilos alternadamente, acariciando-os, percorrendo suas mãos em seu corpo, deitando-a novamente na cama. Sentiu que tremia um pouco quando colocou os dedos dos lados da calcinha e começou a abaixá-la lentamente, e então olhou para ela: os lábios estavam contraídos, os olhos fechados, a respiração rápida. "Nympha? Você realmente quer..."

     -- Remus, fica quieto e continua... – a voz era um fio, e ela se sentia apreensiva, mas não havia nada que quisesse mais do que estar com ele ali. Que vencesse o medo, então. Olhou para ele, e o que ele viu não foi mais o medo, mas um desejo e uma disponibilidade incríveis. Era difícil se conter; precisava ser lento, saborear cada momento, gravá-los todos na memória, a luz sobre a pele quente e sedosa, os cílios longos cobrindo os olhos semicerrados, o brilho na saliva que molhava a boca rubra, o perfume inebriante dela, que o deixava tonto, enlouquecido. Mesmo assim, suas ações foram insuportavelmente lentas; era como se quisesse matá-la em delírios com os lábios e as mãos. Jamais se sentira tão perdido e tão senhor de si, sabedor dos segredos para deixar uma mulher completamente ensandecida. Porque, quando ele finalmente deixou de beijar-lhe a carne quente da parte interna das coxas e envolveu com os lábios o clitóris dela, sentindo-a se mexer, tentando arquear as costas, viu-a, num relance, virando a cabeça para cada lado repetidamente, agarrada aos lençóis e mordendo a ponta da fronha, arfando o peito. Naquele momento, soube que era capaz de ir com ela ao infinito, e iniciou sua dança particular, que jamais fizera com a garota que brevemente encontrara em seus anos de escola: abraçado às pernas dela, acariciando suas coxas e sua barriga, movimentou lentamente seus lábios, pressionando-os e relaxando-os, beijando-lhe toda a púbis, fazendo-a gemer e se agitar, murmurando seu nome repetidas vezes.

     Quando achou que já não agüentaria mais, ela o viu parar. O abandono foi momentâneo: logo, ele estava sobre ela, acariciando-a, posicionando-se entre suas pernas, beijando seu pescoço. A tensão crescera de tal modo, que ela se sentia tonta: precisava dele imediatamente dentro de si sem mais demora, sem quaisquer outros subterfúgios. Já fora longe demais para parar, e tampouco imaginava uma hipótese dessa. Abraçando-o, sussurrou em seu ouvido: -- Agora, Remus... Vamos...

     Ele sentiu a resistência inicial, seguida de um gemido discreto de dor. Paralisou. Não imaginara aquilo, e agora era tarde para pensar. A tempestade de sentimentos que rodopiava pelo quarto pareceu estar em suspensão, aguardando apenas um momento para tornar a girar mais forte. Olhou para ela. Tão linda ali, sob seu corpo, seu suor brilhando à luz das velas que terminavam, seus lábios avermelhados e inchados, a lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo canto do olho. "Ah, não... Eu não sabia, me desculpe, Nympha... Não queria te machucar..."

     -- Não fala besteira, seu tolo... – Ela sorria enquanto falava baixinho. -- Já passou. Eu. Quero. Você. – Cada palavra era pontuada pelo movimento rítmico e pela respiração mais forte. Ela era tão linda, tão perfeita, tão senhora de si, mesmo sendo assim tão frágil, tão paradoxalmente forte e delicada. E estava ali, em meio àquela tormenta de sensações, de suspiros e gemidos, de respiração entrecortada e ofegante, num ritmo harmonioso de corpos que, molhados de suor e saliva, movimentavam-se cada vez mais rápido, fazendo a cama, as velas, a janela, as cortinas, as paredes, todo o quarto girar, girar, girar, até que explodissem num grito uníssono de agonia e de alívio, para se sentirem desfalecer e retornar ao mundo dos homens.

     Aos poucos, tudo voltou ao lugar. A cama já não girava, nem o quarto, e as velas haviam acabado. Cobertos pelo lençol, deixaram-se ficar, sem palavras, durante um bom tempo. Ela apoiava a cabeça em seu peito, acariciando-o de leve. Pensava em como os acontecimentos eram de fato inusitados. Há pouco mais de três horas, não imaginara o que havia acabado de acontecer.

     Remus respirou profundamente, o peito levantando a cabeça dela.

     -- Que foi, Remus?

     -- Nada... É que eu estava pensando como vai ser daqui pra frente.

     -- Como assim?

     -- Foi maravilhoso, Nympha.

     -- Eu não g...

     -- Shhh, não reclame... Para mim, sempre será assim, como uma ninfa que ilumina meus dias tristes. Porque eu jamais vou esquecer disso, até que eu não exista mais. – Ele beijou sua testa. – Mas eu me pergunto aonde esta loucura vai nos levar.

     -- Bom, Sr. Remus Lupin, eu realmente não espero ser chamada de louca só porque eu o amo! – Nossa! Tinha conseguido falar!

     As mãos pararam de acariciá-la no meio do movimento. Alguns segundo se passaram até que ele pudesse assimilar o que havia ouvido. – Desde quando?

     -- Desde que me conheço por gente, se você quer saber. Mas nunca pensei que alguém como você olharia pra uma fedelha desastrada e distraída como eu. Ainda não entendo como aconteceu.

     -- Se você soubesse quantas vezes conversei sobre isso com Almofadinhas... Ele me dizia que era loucura e que era melhor esquecer, porque você era nova demais. – E, após uma breve pausa: -- Bem, acho que isso pôde ser resolvido sem maiores problemas. Mas e daqui pra frente? O que acontece?

     -- Não me quer mais? – Os olhos dela brilhavam, o sorriso brincava nos lábios, o queixo pronunciando-se pra frente. – Diga e desaparatarei agora mesmo, Sr. Lupin. Ai! – ele a apertou fortemente nos braços

     -- Então não fale uma besteira dessas, Nympha. Não quero que vá. Nunca.

     -- Então não fica perdendo tempo pensando em bobagens. Eu não vou. Nunca. Nunca mais.

     Abraçaram-se e, juntos, adormeceram. A luz tímida da aurora atravessava o vidro da janela e as frestas da cortina rendada, iluminando-os. E, em algum outro lugar, Lily, James e Sirius comemoravam, felizes.

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic pra "maiores". Mandem seus reviews, ok? Beijos!


End file.
